Danger Zone
by AshaMc
Summary: Clare is torn between the brothers. One is everything she needs and wants in her life while the other is a complete monster who she still loves. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok so I came up with this out of no where and I kind of like it. Please R&R and I don't own anything Supernatural.

"I'm exhausted" Clare said gathering her belongings. She'd been working double shifts all this week and she was ready to take a well deserved break.

"You going home to that husband of yours?" Nick her coworker asked.

"Absolutely. I haven't seen much of him." Clare answered. She smiled at Nick and thanked him for walking her to her car. The sound of her closing car door signaled the disappearance of her bubbly Clare work persona giving way to plain old ordinary Clare Winchester. Driving home, Clare wished she could do a triple shift. She dreaded going home. It was late and she had no idea what kind of mood her husband would be in. She was too exhausted to deal with anything other than him being asleep.

She entered the apartment she shared with him and saw beer bottles lying around. Loud snores came from the corner of the room where she assumed he passed out hours ago.

"Thank you God" she said aloud softly. The last thing she needed was to wake him up especially since she didn't know when he fell out. Walking into her bedroom, she stared at the bed.

"Oh how I've missed you." She didn't even hear his footsteps behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm. I've missed you too baby." Great alcohol breath. Clare turned to face him. If she looks him in his eyes she can tell what type of night this would be. She looked into his eyes and saw sex. Well it's better than the alternative Clare thought to herself. She could feel the heat and his member rising throughout his body. He guided her to the bed and climbed on top of her. His warm breath filled her mouth with the taste of alcohol. Clare had to remind herself of the extreme alternative to not push him off her. His hands traced along her body as he continued to explore her mouth. Clare's body ached when he ran his fingers under her shirt.

"Ow" she called out. His body tensed on top of hers. She hoped he'd ignore her outburst and just finish so she could finally get to sleep.

"What am I hurting you?" His voice was so harsh. He pressed his body harder and more painful towards hers.

"No, you're not hurting me." Clare said as her eyes watered.

"You sure." He said pressing much harder on her body.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Clare screamed out hoping he would take his body off hers. He continued to kiss her and undressed her. He placed his member inside her roughly. It hurt so badly but she kept thinking it would be over soon. He collapsed on top of her as he reached his climax.

"Baby, I'm going to go clean up." Clare said to her husband. She didn't get a response only snoring. Clare flipped on the light in her bathroom. Looking at her reflection, she didn't recognize herself anymore. She's turned into a submissive, passive, scared female and it's all because of her husband. Whatever happened to the days when she longed to come home to her husband and not long for him to be asleep? Clare flipped off the light and walked over to the bed and climbed in, her ribs hurting the whole time. She looked over at her husband, "Dean Winchester, how long am I supposed to put up with this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Please review. Thanks so much.

Clare woke up the next morning to pain in her ribs. She rolled over and noticed Dean was gone. She walked to the living room to make sure he was gone. The apartment was empty. Clare let out a sigh of relief. Her one week vacation didn't start off as planned. All she wanted was to come home from work, sleep, the go spend time with Sam Winchester when she was able to sneak away. Sam is Clare's secret best friend and also Dean's little brother. Sam and Dean haven't spoken since their father died when Dean's personality began to change. She picked up her phone to call him.

"Hey Sam" Clare said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Sam asked.

"I took this week off but your brother thinks I'm still working."

"Don't call him that."

"Sorry. I'm coming there in a bit." Clare hung up the phone and headed to her car. Clare parked her car and looked in the mirror to make sure there weren't any new marks on her face for Sam to freak out about.

"Looks good" she said aloud to herself. Sam was standing at the door when Clare reached the top of the steps. Automatically, Clare saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't you start Sam" Clare said pushing passed him.

"I don't know why you stay with him."

"He's my husband and I love him." Clare answered taking a seat in the living room.

"He's not the Dean we used to know and he's never going to be that person again."

"We don't know that" Clare stated aggravated

""It's been four years since Dad died. Dean just spends his time drinking, hustling pool or poker for money, and abusing you. In four years he hasn't done anything productive."

"Don't you think I know all this?" Sam knelt in front of her. He reached for her sides to hold. She flinched with pain when he touched her.

"He hit you." Sam said. Clare pushed his hands off of her but he was able to lift her shirt to see her stomach. Even with her caramel complexion Sam could see purple bruises over her stomach.

"No, we were making love and he pressed down too hard on me."

"Oh please Clare. What you and I do is making love. What you do with Dean is just sex."

"Would you stop it? I don't want to hear any of this."

"Bruises like those don't come from him being on top. They look fresh. When did he hit you?"

"A couple of days ago" Clare answered. She felt ashamed to speak about Dean's abusiveness towards her to Sam. She knows its wrong but she just couldn't leave him as much as Sam wanted her to.

"I can't keep standing by while this happens to you. You either do something about it or I will." Sam got up from his knees and walked into the kitchen. He was upset with her and he had every right to be. She keeps pushing Sam's buttons and sooner or later he'd tell Dean off and then he'd know that Sam is in love with Clare and that they've been together for the last two years.

"Sam I know all of this." Clare said walking into the kitchen behind him. She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned in to kiss her. Clare could feel her body melt in Sam's arms. She always felt safe with him and she knew he loved her. She loved him too and Dean but she just couldn't bring herself to leave.

"I'm not doing this anymore. I don't want to sneak around with you. You need to tell him it's over. I will help you with anything you need."

"Baby, I need you to make love to me." Sam did what she requested passionately. He made her feel as if she was the only person that mattered. All her fears were forgotten with each stroke, each kiss, and each touch.

"Oh Sam" she moaned when she neared her climax. It had been awhile since she received such pleasure. Clare and Sam don't get to sneak to see each other often. Sam knew it was almost her time. He knew her body like the back of her hand. They stared at each other with each stroke sweat dripping down their faces.

"Clare, I love you."

"I love you too Sam" Clare moaned out when she reached her paradise. Sam rolled off her and they laid next too each other as their breathing finally began to settle.

"You should get going. Don't want your husband to get mad." Sam said with annoyance in this voice.

"I feel guilty enough as it is Sam."

"For what cheating on Dean or denying yourself happiness with me?"

"Both." Clare answered putting her shoes on.

"When am I going to see you?" Sam asked walking her to the door.

"I don't know maybe tomorrow." Clare said winking at Sam. He watched her get in her car and drive off thinking to herself, "How did things get so complicated?"


	3. Chapter 3

Clare drove around to kill some time before going home. She had to give Dean the impression she had gone to work. Clare pulled the car into her spot and shut it off. She sat there for awhile listening to the radio reminiscing about all the times she spent with Dean in his '67 Impala when things were good. All the stupid jokes, all the road trips just to taste bacon cheeseburgers at random diners, and all the times they would just lie in bed all day watching TV.

Clare entered the house and was surprised at the condition. It was immaculate. Everything was neat and it smelled fresh, nothing like the stale beer and man odor she's become accustomed to.

"Hey baby" Dean said exiting the bedroom. Seeing Dean was the biggest surprise of all. He looked like the Dean she first met. The Dean she fell in love with. The Dean she married. His green eyes were bright. His face was clean shaven and he had clean clothes on.

"Hey Dean" Clare responded confused. He walked towards her and pulled her into a kiss. Clare noted the lack of alcohol breath. What the hell is going on?

"Umm. Dean what's going on?"

"Can't I do something nice for my wife?"

"No you can but cleaning isn't really you thing." He laughed

"Yea I know but I tried."

"Well you did a really good job. Thank you." Clare said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Come come have a seat. Dinner's almost ready."

"Let me guess, bacon cheeseburgers?" Clare started laughing.

"What's wrong with bacon cheeseburgers?" Dean asked. His face hardened and his voice became very stern. Clare knew she had to be very careful in how she responded.

"Nothing at all. It's your specialty that's all I meant. I'm sorry Dean."

"It's ok." He answered smiling. Clare watched Dean intently as he shared out their meals. He was so upbeat and normal. Clare didn't want anything to ruin this moment and hopefully this was her husband's return from the unknown.

Dinner went well without any slip ups to set Dean off. Clare couldn't accept what was in front of her eyes. It was just so strange to see her husband like this.

"Let's go for a drive." Dean said distracting Clare from her thoughts.

"Sure but let me do the dishes before we go. Don't want the house smelling like food."

"Leave it. I'll do it when we get back."

"No no. It will only take a second."

Clare turned towards the sink to begin. Of course being lost with her old Dean she let her guard down. Dean walked behind her. He forced her to face him and squeezed her arms.

"I told you I'd do it when we come back, now let's go." He said grabbing her by her hair towards the door. This event frightened Clare since it took her by surprise. She fought with all her might not to cry. Dean let go of her as they walked to the Impala. Dean started driving. Clare desperately wanted to know where they were going but thought against asking. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept replaying the earlier events in her head. As he turned down Ocean Avenue, Clare realized where they were going. She couldn't believe that it was on his mind or that he even remembered. It was the five year anniversary of Dean proposing to Clare. Dean parked the Impala. He took a deep breath and turned towards Clare who was scared to look at him. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"You know you are so fucking ungrateful. I try to do something nice and romantic for you and you just have to piss me off." He backhanded her across her face. Her eyes burned with tears but she forced them not to come.

"I'm sorry" Clare managed to get out.

"Get out of the car." Dean demanded. Clare did as she was told. Dean grabbed her wrist hard and led her towards the water. He had taken her to the secluded beach they first made love and when he proposed to her. The cool ocean breeze made her burning face tingle.

"This place hasn't changed" Clare said sadly "But everything else has" she said to herself.

"Yea I know." Dean said loosening his grip on her wrist moving to hold her hand. He flashed back to when things were different between he and his wife, back when his dad was alive. He looked over at Clare. She had tears rolling down her cheek and a fresh purple/black bruise forming on her face. He remembered the promise he made to her when they first started dating. When Dean met Clare she wouldn't give him the time of day. She finally went out with him. At the end of the date, they both realized they would fall hard for each other. Dean was ready to fall, while Clare ran away afraid of getting hurt again. Dean promised he'd never hurt her or make her cry and he truly kept that promise until his father's death. Dean looked back at the ocean watching the sun setting.

The drive back to the house was very quiet. Clare just stared out the window wishing she could just run away from everything. She had an intense amount of anger inside of her due to tonight's events. How could he have brought her to their spot, where things there have been nothing but perfect memories and tarnished them? The beach was supposed to be special.

When they entered the house, Dean went straight to bed. Clare changed her clothes and followed suit. She had so much on her mind it was impossible for her to fall asleep as Dean snored away beside her.

"I'm so sorry Clare. I love you so much." Dean said. Clare turned to look at him and he was still asleep. Everything must be eating him up inside Clare thought to herself. She'd grown tired of waiting for Dean to go back to normal. Things are going to have to change.


End file.
